PSM has a dynamic research program that is currently undergoing a period of aggressive growth. The recent construction of new facilities for both clinical research and basic science will augment the ongoing hiring of new research-oriented faculty. While the present Biomedical Animal Resource Facility (BARF) is compliant with National Institutes of Health (NIH) and United States Department of Agriculture (USDA) guidelines for the use of rodents, it does not meet PSM's needs. The school has recently purchased a building of 22,600 sq. ft. adjacent to the current temporary facilities. Approximately 7,000 sq. ft. of this building will be renovated to provide the new core BARF for PSM. This animal resource improvement project will help to upgrade the current animal facilities, allowing for the continued support of PHS-backed biomedical and behavioral animal research, and will help to fulfill the goals of its RCMI program. Funds are requested for renovation of this shell space into two specific areas: biomedical research and experimental surgery, and for the purchase of fixed and moveable equipment. To achieve the overall objective the following specific aims will be addressed: 1) alteration and renovation of recently acquired shell space to include animal housing, space for housing of immunocompromised animals, support housing with multi-use laboratory space, a diagnostic laboratory, and a large animal surgery suite; 2) purchase and installation of several much-needed pieces of fixed equipment such as a new cage wash system; and 3) purchase of moveable equipment in order to replace and complement existing equipment. The final goal of this application is not only to maintain compliance with USDA and Department of Health and Human Service policies, but also to upgrade PSM's facilities to a sufficient standard in order to receive future certification from the AAALAC. This will demonstrate that, not only are the minimum standards being met as required by law, but also that the aim is to achieve and showcase excellence in animal well-being, enabling PSM to recruit better researchers and ultimately help with securing additional research funding in the future. In summary, this application provides a unique opportunity for this RCMI-funded non-profit Minority Graduate and Health Professional School to renovate and upgrade its existing animal facilities.